


Forgotten snow

by Dragofelid



Series: Warrior cats: two moons [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: [Read between Chapters 8 and 9]when both your parents don't care about you, it's normal to feel useless, but sometimes you just need someone else to care.





	Forgotten snow

**Author's Note:**

> a little one shot of Boulderpaw and Icepaw, someone on tumblr wanted it, and I felt the need to write something with these two.  
> This scene happened between chapter 8 and 9

Kits should be a good thing, a great thing no less. Not so great in Leafbare, but they are still good.

The problem is when the cat having the kits is your ren and no one cares about you.

Icepaw watched as Crowpaw from ShadowClan rushed into the nursery, carrying leaves and a stick.

Applecloud was pacing around the nursery looking worried, and Icepaw sat in front of the apprentices den feeling useless.

Multiple times he asked his father and the medicine cat apprentice for something he can do, but they both shook him away.

Icepaw knew they didn’t like him, who cared about a lost cause. He was the only survivor of a litter of four, that’s obviously bad luck.

He sat there with his mind racing and his mental attacks on his self worth.

When Crowpaw walked out of the nursery excitedly stating that he has four new siblings, he was too tired to go over and say hello.

No one wants a worthless cat to be near their kits.

He watched his father and other cats go to the nursery excitedly, Icepaw wanted to say hello, greet his new siblings.

But he knew they weren’t going to last long, it’s leafbare, Icepaw was born in greenleaf, and all of his littermates died.

Applecloud came out of the nursery excitedly, “their names are Featherkit, Starlingkit, Frostkit and Lilykit.”

The clan cheered in unison, everyone loves kits.

Maybe when everyone is gone, Icepaw can go say hello, he just wasn’t sure if he would be welcomed.

“We can go look at them later if you want?” Boulderpaw suggested, the brown apprentice appeared out of nowhere and Icepaw jumped.

“That sounds nice.” the white apprentice looked down at his paws.

Boulderpaw nudged him, “you should be more excited, now you have siblings to play with.”

Icepaw looked up at the taller apprentice, she always said nice things, she saw everything in a positive light, it made him jealous.

“How about, we go rest in our nests, and then when everyone else is going off doing chores, we can go look at your little siblings.” Boulderpaw suggested.

Icepaw nodded, “I like that idea.”

The two apprentices turned tail and they lay in their nests.

“You look cold.” Boulderpaw said, Icepaw looked up at her in confusion, but the older apprentice was already moving closer, her fur brushing up against his.

She was warm, she smelt nice and her breathing calmed Icepaw down, the two apprentices rested next to each other, they didn’t sleep, they just stayed still staring at each other and listening to each others breaths.

“Your fur is so matted.” Boulderpaw pointed out, and she decided to start grooming him, Icepaw was too tired to care and let the molly clean his fur.

It was nice, it was intimate. Icepaw was glad there was someone who cared for him, maybe not like a family member, maybe something else.

Icepaw had thought of this, but he could never say anything. Boulderpaw made him feel happy, and giddy. It was nice, sometimes his heart would do flips.

Her rhythmic grooming of his fur lulled him to sleep, and he was soon out.

When he woke up he felt Boulderpaw lying next to him, her slow breathing told him she was asleep.

It was raining outside, and the sound made him feel calmness wash over him.

Icepaw leaned his head on Boulderpaw’s shoulder, head rising and falling as her chest did, the white apprentice wished it could be like this forever.

“Do you feel better now?”

Icepaw lifted his head, Boulderpaw turned around, staring at Icepaw very much awake.

Icepaw sat up and awkwardly washed his paw over his face, “I am fine.”

Boulderpaw nuzzled his cheek, “great.” she also got up. “Should we go see you little siblings?”

“Sure.”

Boulderpaw walked out of the den, and Icepaw followed, his fur getting soaked but still made his way to the nursery.

Four kittens were leaning up against his ren’s belly.

“You finally come to see your new siblings?” Snowstripe asked, they looked exhausted, but they smiled happily. The nursing cat pointed to each kitten, lilykit was a creamy calico, Starlingkit was a dark grey with a bit of white, Frostkit was completely white and-

“Featherkit looks like you.” Boulderpaw exclaimed excitedly, she nudged Icepaw a little too hard and the apprentice almost fell over.

Snowstripe quickly moved to cover their kittens, “be careful!” they snapped.

Icepaw bowed his head low in apology, he looked over at Boulderpaw who smiled back.

The two apprentices cooed over the new kits, the rain was slowing down, but the sound was still calming. Icepaw didn’t feel useless.


End file.
